Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-6(-2+8a)+7(-5a+7)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-6}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-6(}\gray{-2+8a}{)} + 7(-5a+7) $ $ {12-48a} + 7(-5a+7) $ Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ 12-48a + {7(}\gray{-5a+7}{)} $ $ 12-48a {-35a+49} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-48a - 35a} + {12 + 49}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {-83a} + {12 + 49}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-83a} + {61}$ The simplified expression is $-83a+61$